Computer networks have proliferated the transmission of coded documents between people with different languages. When electronic mail is sent across national boundaries, computer system operations may need to be interrupted for human intervention to determine the language of a received document before its machine processing (selecting, displaying, printing, etc.) can continue. This invention eliminates the need for such human intervention by automatically determining the correct language alphabet in which to print, display, etc. the document when using computer recorded codes representing its text to allow the machine processes to continue without interruption through the language identification process.